


maybe love.

by karasus



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Light Dom/sub, Mentions of Humiliation, Other, Pegging, Rimming, Safeword Use, Teasing, a little bit of hate fucking in this, but not too much hate, if youre an afab reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasus/pseuds/karasus
Summary: "Maybe there was a part of you that hated him. Was it what he did to you? Or how he changed after it? With the muddled thoughts in your head, you couldn’t really put your finger on it. After time had passed and he seemed to always naturally gravitate towards you, you felt yourself in a mess of hatred and love. Belphegor was the demon who killed you without mercy, but now he was the demon who could turn into putty in your hands."
Relationships: Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 107





	maybe love.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to my discord for fueling my horny lmao

Maybe there was a part of you that hated him. Was it what he did to you? Or how he changed after it? With the muddled thoughts in your head, you couldn’t really put your finger on it. After time had passed and he seemed to always naturally gravitate towards you, you felt yourself in a mess of hatred and love. Belphegor was the demon who killed you without mercy, but now he was the demon who could turn into putty in your hands.

With passing touches of your arm pressing to his when you walked through the hallways of RAD, or when you ghosted your fingertips over the nape of his neck when he fell asleep in class, you made your signs clear to him. You found him in the attic after returning home, awake, and waiting for you. You pulled what you needed from a cabinet in the room and tossed it to the bed as you straddled him.

“Why were you teasing me?” He asked without a bite, not even a smirk.

Your face held no expression as you leaned forward, brushing his bangs away from his face so you could look at his eyes. “If you think that’s teasing,” you said, your lips brushing against his, “I’m not sure you’ll be ready for this.” That’s when he chuckled, not believing you.

It didn’t take long though. When you stripped him down, you never touched his cock, no matter how much it twitched and leaked precum, no matter how much he started begging. “Please, just something,” he would growl, just wanting to be touched by you, but you never fulfilled that wish. You kissed his neck and chest, your fingers pinching his nipples and making them turn red and having his groan. “Stop fucking teasing me.”

“I don’t think you’ve had enough.”

You pulled away much to his dismay and his fingers digging into your skin. You could see the excitement twinkle in his eyes as you laid between his legs, but you brought your hands under his knees and lifted his legs slightly, exposing his tight hole. Belphegor whimpered as he felt your tongue caress the tight muscle, but would groan when you only kept teasing him, pulling away to kiss the skin before dipping again, tasting him for only a moment.

Unsure of how long this lasted, Belphegor’s whines became louder and you noticed the pooling of precum collected on his stomach. Sitting up, you grabbed the items that you had pulled out before. You popped open the bottle of lube, coating your fingers in the cold liquid and pressing it to his tight hole, making shivers run up his spine. He took two easily with a small hiss.

“Do you want this?” You asked quietly, your fingers scissoring and stretching him. “Tell me.”

Belphegor whined again, his hands digging into the sheets below him as his demon form came forth, horns uncurling from his hair and his tail instinctually wrapping around your waist. “I need it,” he groaned, eyes meeting yours for a moment before screwing shut. “I need you to fuck me.”  
You added another finger, stretching him further. “Do you now?” Your tone matched your movements, teasing, and unmerciful as you watched him slowly falling apart beneath you. “How badly do you want me to fuck you?” Another finger and he groaned, but you knew he could take it. “Beg for me, demon.”

“Please, please!” Belphegor threw his head back, gritting his teeth. “Please fuck me! I need you to fuck me.”

Without another word, you removed your fingers from him and spread more lube on your fingers, and coated your cock. You aligned yourself with him and quickly filled him, making him cry out. You leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his forward, your cock pressing further into him before pulling out and snapping back. Belphegor moaned loudly, his tail tightening around you. Your brows knitted together, feeling the squeezing at your waist, something that was unkindly familiar and made anger boil in you. Your hands wrapped around his neck and you thrust into him harder, making him choke out a groan.

When you noticed his cock twitch, you paused, pulling your own length away and sitting just inside his ass. Belphegor groaned and met your eyes with frustration. “What is it?” You asked, squeezing his neck.

“Fuck you,” he hissed out.

You frowned. “Fine.”

You snapped your hips to him, burying your cock deep within him and making him cry out as you hit his prostate. You rocked against it, making his voice louder and louder, his hands holding your wrists as you still held against his throat. “If you keep being so loud, Belphie,” you said through gritted teeth, “you’re gonna end up having your brothers find you.”

You didn’t let up, his cock finally twitching with his orgasm and spurting up his stomach and chest, but you continued to rock against his prostate, making his mouth hang open with his moans and whimpers. “Do you want that?” You said, watching the drool fall from his mouth and his tail tightening even more around you. “You want your brothers to come up here and see you getting fucked by the human?” The tail hurt slightly, but you gave a firmer thrust, his eyes snapping open and meeting yours.

Cum came from his cock once again and you watched as his eyes watered. “No- ... No more,” he choked. “I can’t.”

“You know the word if you’re truly done.”

Nothing came out and you continued, overstimulating Belphegor and feeling his legs shake around you. You thrust harder and his mouth finally opened. “C-Cozy!”

You stopped, your teeth biting into your lower lip. You pulled your hips back and moved your hands from his neck to his cheeks, cradling his face as you pressed gentle kisses to his forehead and lips. Belphegor’s arms came around you and hugged you close, his tail easing up around you.

You stayed quiet, caressing his cheeks, and wiped the trails of tears away. His eyes were shut but his expression was relaxed now, his breathing evening out as he nuzzled into your hands. “I love you,” he mumbled, his sleepy voice coming through. You wondered if he was sleeping, maybe talking out loud, but your heart still ached at his confession.

“I love you too.” Your voice cracked, unsure of itself. Perhaps it was stupid to say, but you couldn’t help yourself in pressing your lips to his, feeling the soft way he returned it.

Maybe you didn’t mean it, but you knew there was a chance you did. A chance that you really do love him despite the anger that still threatened to spill out like it just had. You wondered if he knew, Belphegor was perceptive and wasn’t easy to fool, but you’re not sure if he would ever say anything.

His breathing slowed and his head lulled to the side, a clear sign that he had fallen asleep. Sighing quietly, you tucked your arms under his head in a hug and leaned against his shoulder. With his arms wrapped around you, there was really no leaving, so you would wait until he woke up. Maybe it was for the better, you could at least admit to yourself that you didn’t want to leave him.

**Author's Note:**

> please follow me on [tumblr](http://karasus.tumblr.com/)


End file.
